h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 2: Episode 23: Reckless
Reckless is the 23rd episode of Season 2 of H2O: Just Add Water. It premiered on February 29th, 2008. Plot Lewis is fishing, but suddenly Nate rides on his jet-ski and splashes Lewis. Lewis uses his fish lure to catch the jet-ski. Nate falls from the jet-ski and it ends up being destroyed. Nate threatens Lewis that he'll pay for destroying his jet-ski. At the JuiceNet Café, the girls are waiting for Charlotte. Charlotte arrives and explains she was late because she was attacked by a dolphin. Cleo says the dolphins are the good guys. Emma says if Charlotte have the questions she should ask. Charlotte resists and says she has all the powers and can do all three of what the girls can. Cleo then says they will teach her and Rikki laughs she has to make it. Lewis arrives and Charlotte leaves. Later at the beach, Lewis catches up with Charlotte, who thinks the girls want to order her, and she accidentally reveals she has a fear of dolphins. Lewis decides to take Charlotte to the marine park and meet Ronnie to confront her fear. Lewis realizes the only one who will introduce Ronnie is Cleo. Lewis leaves Charlotte, so she goes to Ronnie. Ronnie splashes her, so she jumps to the pool and accidentally uses her powers on Ronnie. Cleo and Lewis arrive and yell at Charlotte to stop. Later on, Cleo and Charlotte argue about Ronnie. Lewis realizes he made a mistake. Cleo explains to Charlotte she has to be careful near the water and that someone could have seen her. Cleo then explains there are few rules in the "mermaid club", but Charlotte resists. The girls become worried because if Charlotte continues to be reckless their secret will be discovered. The next day, Nate tells Lewis he has to pay $750 over at 5 o'clock for the jet-ski. Meanwhile at JuiceNet, Emma tells Charlotte she has to carefully use her powers and avoid someone from seeing her use them. Emma then teaches Charlotte how to control her powers. Charlotte was able to control her powers, but then she accidentally loses control. Later on, Emma asks Rikki to follow Charlotte. Later on, Rikki follows Charlotte, but she's caught. Later at the beach, Lewis tells Charlotte the girls really want to help in controlling her powers. Charlotte refuses it and thinks she's the only true mermaid. Later at the cafe, Lewis and Charlotte bump at Nate. Charlotte discovers all about what happened. As Lewis and Charlotte enter the cafe, the girls look angrily at her. Suddenly, Nate shows up and demands $750. Lewis resists and Nate attacks him by tossing him to the floor. Charlotte yells at Nate to stop. Ash kicks Nate out of the cafe. Charlotte decides to give Nate a lesson. Moments later, Charlotte finds Nate, who steals Lewis' boat. Charlotte yells at Nate he will pay for attacking Lewis. Despite Charlotte's words, Nate leaves with the boat. Charlotte decides to stop him, but first looks behind herself and sees nobody watching. Charlotte jumps to the water and attacks Nate with her powers. Everyone listen Nate's screams and watch the boat moving. The girls realize Charlotte is doing that and use their powers to stop her. Charlotte looks around and sees the people and the girls fighting with her, so she stops the attack and escapes. Later on, Lewis tells Nate the boat was moving because of the "natural gas". Nate decides to give Lewis his boat back. Ash asks Emma if she believes Lewis' explanation it being Natural Gas. Later at Emma's house, the girls are angry because Charlotte used her powers near the people and tell Lewis the people are looking for explanation about the moving boat. Lewis then says nobody won't find out this was a group of mermaids with the magic powers. Cleo explains they needed Lewis' help in saving their secret, but now Charlotte will destroy all. Back at the beach, Lewis tells Charlotte she was bringing herself and the girls danger. Charlotte then explains the girls don't worry about the others and they think about themselves and about that what will happen to them. Charlotte then decides to work on her own. Trivia Allusions Notes *Cleo touches Ronnie the dolphin's wet nose with her bare hands and nothing happens. Quotes Credits *Charlotte Watsford - Brittany Byrnes *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Nate - Jamie Timony *Ash Dove - Craig Horner *Ronnie - Colin the Dolphin Gallery File:47.jpg File:Charlotte-h2o-just-add-water-2309874-395-249.jpg Video thumb|left|354px Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes